Prey No More
by VolantRedX
Summary: She refused to let someone else define who she is.
1. Chapter 1

This is a contiunation of More Prey Than Predators over on SpaceBattles, basically Emma triggered in the Alleyway and has been Mastering Sophia into the person she was in canon. Right after the locker The BB Wards go to NYC for a meet and greet with the Wards there and Sophia is able over come Emma's powers and reveal what happened. This takes place several weeks later.

 **Prey No More**

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

Sophia's snapped open at the sound of her alarm. More by instinct than choice she reached out and switched it off. Laying there for a second she relished in the silence. Then her mind woke enough to feel something, or rather the lack of something. For a brief second her heart clenched at the absence of a familiar weight in her mind, before relief washed over her. Even weeks later it was hard to remember that she was free. That girl was gone now. Still in the back of her head a part of her was calling out to find _her_ and keep _her_ safe. It was getting smaller though. They told her in time it would fade completely. One day every trace of that girl would be gone. She couldn't wait.

"Sophia," Her mother called from downstairs. "Time to get up, you got school today."

"Yeah, I'm up." She called back stretching as she climbed out of bed she headed to the shower, hoping that she might beat Terry there today. Unfortunately she got there exactly as he did, racing out of his room.

"Whoa," He said, barely avoiding running right into her. "Sorry sis, um any chance I could sneak in there?"

Not long ago she would have yelled at him, or just ignored him and slipped in. She wasn't that person anymore. She refused to be that person anymore. Instead she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks!" His hand patting her shoulder, and headed inside. He had been doing that more and more. Acting like his old self around her. After she was freed from that girl she had to spend a few days at the Protectorate HQ under observation to see if she'd relapse. Her mom must have explained what happened to Terry, which was a shock given her mom's stance on her cape career. Still it was nice not to have to hide around him. Only he had spent the first few days in...something, a "T" word, the one where he treated her like glass. Having things start being more normal was nice.

She turned toward the stairs, given how long her brother took in the shower she'd have plenty of time to eat before her turn.

XxXXxX

School had long been little more than an annoyance in Sophia's life. Even before _her_ Sophia wasn't the best student. She wasn't re...challenged, no matter what Stephen said, but she just had trouble remembering things for tests. Not to mention how boring reading always was. After that girl took over her life she had even less time for school. Not to mention she was always so agitated when people tried to tell her what to do. Except when it was _her_ doing it. If Sophia did homework it was some rush job, mostly she just didn't bother.

Now school was bad for a different reason all together.

After that girl had been outed there was some effort to keep her name out of the papers. Word spread quickly though. Her being taken into custody, and the rumors on FaceSpace meant that everyone in the school knew she was a Master that had been controlling people. Everyone was talking about all the awful things she made them do. It was all bullshit. Sophia didn't know all of that girl's powers but she had a good idea, and she couldn't control a big group. It wasn't even controlling really. It was...that one thing where doing something makes you want to do it more, like with dogs. That girl wanted someone to do something a certain way, say something, act like someone, and if you did you felt good, and you wanted to do it more and more. She didn't even need to say what it was. You just knew what made her happy and so you did it. In the end everything Sophia thought or did was because _she_ liked when Sophia did it. Sophia doubted however that the girl could do it on a group, and certainly not a huge group. It's probably just an excuse to get away acting like they did.

So she sat, bored and fidgety until lunch, which was the one good part of the day. She headed to the cafeteria, passing Heb-Taylor on the way. Sophia offered her a smile, which wasn't returned, but the other girl at least didn't flinch away. She was talking to a few other girls. Some sort of book group or something. She overheard Taylor mentioning it to Missy the other day. It was nice to see her getting new friends. As bad as Sophia had it with that girl, Taylor had far far worse. Thinking about what happen still turned her stomach.

She couldn't let herself dwell on it. Dr Walker had helped a lot in that sense. Sophia knew she was right, about her having to accept what happened and try and move past it. That girl didn't define Sophia, she was still her, no matter what that girl did she couldn't totally destroy everything that made Sophia Sophia.

Running a hand through her hair she tried to shake off her melancholy. If Taylor could move past it, so could Sophia.

Getting down to the cafeteria she grabbed a tray and tried not to grimace at the "food" being served. She missed it when mom used to make lunch for her. That ended awhile ago. That girl's mom never packed a lunch, so Sophia told her mom to not pack anything for her. She thought about asking for it again, but her mom likely was happy for the free time in the mornings.

Stepping out of the line Sophia scanned the lunch room. Kids were all in their packs-no not packs, that was _her_ Sophia-friends, kids were sitting with their friends. She could pick out Taylor with the book kids, and even spotted Madison with some of _her_ old hanger-ons. Without that girl though, Sophia didn't really want to put up with them.

Finding an empty seat in the corner she sat down. It was an odd feeling not having a place to sit. Picking at her food, she wished Lily was here. The other Ward was a lot of help after that first night in New York. Holding her when she was crying, listening to everything Sophia did thanks to that girl without asking too many questions. They exchanged emails during and Lily really helped Sophia feel like a normal person again. Not to mention the hints that she was throwing Sophia's way. She nearly blushed just thinking about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down across from her. Looking up she say the smiling face of Cassandra, one of her teammates from the track team.

"Hey Sophia," she greeted enthusiastically.

"Umm, hi,"

"It's so great to see you back in school, getting sick always sucks."

It took a second for her to register what she was talking about. Then she remembered, it was the cover story the PRT had her tell people. That she came down with a huge fever and was in the hospital for a few days. Not bad in theory but when word of that girl being taken away people say right through the story. To hear someone bring it up again was, was, dis-something or other.

"So, uh, you coming back to track soon?" Cassandra asked shifting slightly in her seat.

"Oh, yeah I hope," it'd be nice to get back. Track was the one place she felt normal before. It was easier to be Sophia with them, instead of what _she_ tried to make Sophia be "I just got to get cleared from the doctors."

"Awesome, be really nice to have you back. I-we've missed having you around." Her olive skin flushed slightly in embarrassment at her slip up, but Sophia pretended not to notice. That was...unexpected. Nice, but unexpected.

"I've missed you guys too." Sophia shot her the best grin she had. That earned her another blush. So far today was looking up.

XxXXxX

"Today was terrible," Missy moaned dragging herself out of the girl's changing room and into the common area. She had just finished getting out of her costume. Between the girl's pout and the frilly sun dress she had to wear Sophia had to hold back from grabbing the girl and spinning her around like a doll.

"Didn't you have the after school patrol with Dean?" Sophia questioned, having just arrived from dinner. She had coms duty for the night shift.

"Yeah," Missy grumbled. "And now I know all boys are suck."

"What happened?" If Dean had managed to piss Missy off this badly he must have done something epically stupid.

""He brought Glory Girl along."

"Oh. OH! Um that's rough."

"You have no idea. They got to act all cutesy and I was stuck playing third wheel." Missy threw herself over the arm of the couch. "Like I said, all boys suck."

Sophia was torn. _Her_ Sophia would have tried to make Missy cry, just to prove she was tough, and before _her_ Sophia would have said...p-p-things that sound nice but don't mean anything. Now though, now Sophia was going to try and help.

"I can help, but it's going to make me seem like a bitch."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

Sophia tried not to flinch, really, but either she did or Missy realized what she said because the girl sat upright and let out a gasp.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, I can handle a joke or two. I was a bitch before."

"No you weren't. I'm a hero, I need to know better. It wasn't you, it was all Pavlov. She's the bitch, hell she's worse than a bitch."

"Pavlov?" Sophia wondered.

"It's what they're calling that Master that fucked with you. You know, because she works with Operant conditioning-"

"THAT'S IT!" Sophia exclaimed, Missy let out a yelp in surprise and rolled back over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. "Oh, sorry, sorry, it's just I've been trying to think of that term all day. It's been bugging the shit out of me all day."

"S'cool," Missy muttered pulling herself up. There was a moment or two of quiet before she turned to Sophia. "So, um you had advice about Dean."

"Right, well you're really not going to like to hear it." She paused, the other girl gave her a little go ahead gesture. "Well, my advice is that you need to move on."

"What-" Missy started, but Sophia held a hand up.

"I know you don't want to hear it, and I get you really care for Dean, but he loves Glory Girl, and I think you know that. Also even if he didn't I just don't see him liking you like that. I know you like think you're all grown up, but you've still got a lot of growing up to do. Him dating you would be like you dating a fourth grader. So move on, find a guy your age, or hell, hold off on dating for a bit."

Missy gave a little sniffle. Maybe she had been a too hard on the girl.

"Hey look, what do I know right? I just don't want to see you waste all your time chasing something you can't catch."

"Yeah," the other girl mumbled under her breath. She gave a watery sigh, before straightening up. "Thanks, really, I'll think about it."

"Alright, better hurry, the ferry's leaving soon, and you'll be stuck if you miss it."

Missy nodded and started to head toward the exit. Sophia turned away and headed for her seat at the console. As she entered in her access code she heard Missy call out her name. Turning the girl had stopped at the door and was giving her a wide smile.

"Hey, um I just thought I should say that I'm glad I got to meet the real you." Sophia blinked at the other girl's words, and watched as she headed out of the room.

After the door closed Sophia turned her chair around, a smile pulled at her lips.

"I'm glad too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prey No More 2**

 **1:00 am  
Sophia Hess AKA: Shadow Stalker**

As much as Sophia loved being a hero, it had its share of downsides. The one she'd call her least favorite was all the sitting around waiting for things to happen. Especially when she had to do her waiting on rooftops or in this case on a fire escape. She had to have been here for nearly five minutes and she still couldn't get comfortable. It used not to bother her, before, when Pavlov had her under sway. Getting fidgety would ruin the "bad ass vigilante" image the girl had tried to make her. Now with freedom came a certain need for comfort. On one hand Sophia loved it, it was a sign she was getting back to normal. A milestone of recovery, as Dr Walker would say. On the other hand though, it was nice not to be bothered by how cold the metal was on her butt.

"Stalker," her radio crackled to life in her ear. "You in position?"

"Yeah, boss," she responded to Aegis. "You need back up?"

"Not quite, Rune managed to make a door for herself. Hornet is herding her towards you get ready."

"Rodger that," she said while standing and getting ready to jump. In moments she could make out a figure in the dim light of the alleyway, riding what appeared to be most of an old dumpster. It was Rune and she seemed to be trying to outrun a rather determined swarm of bees. That'd be Taylor, or Hornet as she was known to the world. It was amazing for someone so new to this sort of thing, Taylor was a quick learner. The swarm managed to cut off any sort of exit, and kept Rune from being able to gain any air, by having the bees be thickest higher up. It was a smart play.

 _'For a weak little loser,'_ a voice whispered in her head. Sophia ignored it. It had long stopped sounding like her own thoughts, and now it was easy to hear the words in the voice of Pavlov. Trying to control her, mold her into what she used to be. She tightened her grip around her crossbow. In moments Rune was right underneath her. Taking a deep breath she jumped, landing right beside Rune.

"The fuck?!" The supervillain yelled.

"Hi there," Sophia said, before tackling them both off the dumpster. The two girls landed hard on the ground, Sophia went shadow at the last second, allowing her to recover faster. Clamoring to her feet she stood over the groaning Rune. Not willing to give her a chance to fight back the teen hero quickly aimed with her crossbow and fired a knock out dart into her chest.

"OW!" Rune yelped. "You lousy...little...spook...bitch." She muttered before passing out.

Sophia rolled her eyes at the insult. Ever since the E88 had learned she was black it was always "coon" this "nigger" that. She knew they were Nazis but they really needed to get new insults.

' _You need to hurt her more,'_ Pavlov's voice whispered. ' _Teach them not to mess with you.'_

Closing her eyes and counting to ten she grabbed the zip ties from her belt and reached down to restrain the unconscious Rune. With her cape pulled back and her hood down it was hard to imagine that the girl was a violent criminal.

' _Really cute too,'_ Sophia's eyes widened at the thought, that was all her. ' _Ok ew Sophia, no crushing on the evil Nazi. No matter how nice a butt they have...Ok gonna need a cold shower after this little sting operation.'_

"Sh-shadow Stalker here," Sophia radioed, her voice cracking. "I got Rune taken care of."

"Rodger that," Aegis responded. "Hold your position until we send someone to pick her up."

"Right, can do."

XxXXxX

 **2:00 am  
Taylor Hebert AKA: Hornet**

Taylor could almost feel a spring in her step as she left the Ward's locker room. These last few weeks had almost felt like a dream to her. Since she had gotten powers it seemed like every shit thing in her life had turned around over night. She had friends, school had even become fun, and she was an honest to god Superhero. Even Sophia was a different person, almost literally. When she found out that Emma was the one responsible for making Sophia do all those terrible things, she almost didn't believe it. If she was being honest she didn't want to believe it. Even after all the things she put her through Taylor didn't want to think that her former friend would be capable of turning someone into a monster. That sort of control over someone, taking away their basic right to be their own person, that was something Taylor always saw as some distant evil, things that Heartbreaker or Jezebel did, not something someone she used to have sleepovers with would do. Now she supposed people would think of Emma in that group too, once her trial was over anyway.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Carlos's voice coming up from behind her. "Hey Taylor got a minute."

"Yeah," she said turning, Carlos was out of costume too, wearing only jeans and a tee-shirt, both of which were smaller than Taylor thought was fair. "What's up?"

"Well, uh, I was talking to Sophia a little bit, and she mentioned that you were in your school's reading club."

"Oh yeah, such as it is anyway." Winslow didn't exactly encourage a love of reading in its students.

"Cool, so I take it you like to read?" He paused as a blush formed on his cheeks. "What I mean is, I like poems and well there's this poetry reading event on Friday."

"You like poems?" Taylor asked, her own cheeks growing warm, she had a feeling where this was going. ' _come on brain think of something good to say.'_

"Oh yeah all types of poems, though a lot of Victorian era more than anything, they had a lot of really cool subjects, action, tragedy, bravery..."

"Love," she blurted out. _'Well fuck you too brain.'_

"Uh, heh, yeah," Carlos mumbled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The effect this had on his bicep and the sleeve of his shirt suddenly made it hard for Taylor to think how to talk words good. "What, what I was trying to ask was if you would like to come with me since you're off on Friday too."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, I mean don't feel like you hav-"

"I'd love to go," She said cutting him off.

"Great," he smiled. "It starts at 8, so I can pick you up at 6 and we can get a bite to eat first?"

"Sounds super," Taylor elected to ignore what she was saying in an effort to not die of embarrassment by Friday.

"Cool see you then."

"Yeah, see you," as Taylor watched Carlos walk away she really really hoped she wasn't about to hear her alarm clock.

XxXXxX

 **2:30 am  
Emma Barnes AKA: Pavlov**

It wasn't fair. That was the one thought that Emma had been thinking on repeat since this whole nightmare had started. She hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. Sure she used her powers on people, but that's why people got powers, to use them. It's not like she hurt anyone. She made sure daddy was a better parent, made sure Taylor knew her place, and best of all made sure that traitor Sophia was a better hero. She didn't deserve to be locked in some hole in the ground, having meals dropped down like she was some animal, having to go on trial by two way camera. She was better than this. She didn't even know what time it was. There weren't even any windows in this place.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that it took her a full minute to realize that the meal light was going off. Walking over to the dumbwaiter hatch she slid it open. Instead of the horrible food she was expecting there was an old walkie talkie inside.

Curious she picked it up. As she was looking at it, there was a burst of static and a voice echoed in the little room.

"Good evening miss Barnes," the voice on the other end said. "I was hoping to talk to you before your trial was over."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Coil, I don't know if you ever heard of me. It's of little consequence if you have. Just know that I am a man of many resources, and as such would like to discuss your future."

"My future?"

"It's not a very bright one right now I'll admit. When you're found guilty the charges against you are quite grave. While not enough to put you in that monstrosity they call the Birdcage it will be more than enough to send you away fro a very very long time. I'd like to prevent that."

"Yeah?" Emma's tried not to sound to eager. Anything had to be better than this.

"Oh yes. All I need from you is an assurance of services, for a little while anyway."

Emma paused thinking. Whoever this Coil guy was he likely wasn't just a nice man trying to help an innocent girl avoid injustice. Saying yes meant joining with a supervillain, and becoming one herself. Still if it meant staying out of prison. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Excellent," he said happily. "Don't worry either, I'm not going to ask you to do anything too outrageous. Just think of it as...pet training."

XxXXxX

So I suddenly realized that despite having this written weeks ago I had totally forgotten to post it. Well here it is, part 2. Tell me what you think.


End file.
